The transgenic Core of the Institute for Human Gene Therapy (IHGT) was recently established to provide state-of-the-art technology in the development of animal models relevant to cystic fibrosis and genetic diseases. This core is housed in the context of a large state-of-the-art rodent barrier facility managed by Institute staff. This facility houses 20,00 rodents and is managed by the Animal Services Unit (ASU). Mr. Gary Brown was recently recruited from the Howard Hughes Medical Institute at Washing University to manage this facility under the direction of Dr. Edward Scott, Assistant Professor of the Department of Molecular and Cellular Engineering. The core provides full services in the development of transgenic and knockout mice. Training in transgenic technology and colony management is an important aspect of this program.